


Home for the Holiday

by Iamsherlocked07



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Family, Gen, Thanksgiving, needed some family holiday fluff, this is corny as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsherlocked07/pseuds/Iamsherlocked07
Summary: Thanksgiving at CJ and Toby’s.
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/Toby Ziegler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Home for the Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> This is so cheesy so please indulge me. Not my absolute best but I needed something happy and cozy especially to break up all the angst I’ve been writing.

The cold November air whistled against the house, scattering the remaining dry leaves across the yard. Cars lined CJ and Toby’s quiet street in Delaware. Thanksgiving this year was particularly special with it being the twins’ first time home since leaving for college. Huck was in New York at Syracuse studying Journalism while Molly chose Notre Dame double majoring in English and Psychology. CJ tried not to look heartbroken when Molly sat them down last winter, informing them she’d chosen a school 12 hours away. Toby teased her for the rest of the weekend for being the more protective of the two of them. 

She counted down the days until they came back for the winter break and so far the day had been perfect though, admittedly, CJ was starting to feel a little worn out having spent several days preparing. Andy stopped over for breakfast earlier in the day to visit the twins and bring Toby’s favorite pie. At first it had been a challenge for CJ, navigating her place in the twins lives but after a few years they got the hang of it. 

CJ stood in the living room talking with Josh and Donna, their two young daughters playing on the floor with Molly. 

They treasured moments like this, especially after losing Leo all those years ago. Even after seeing each other almost everyday for seven years, they never missed an opportunity to be together which was easier now with Josh and Donna living less than an hour away. 

CJ’s elegant wedding ring caught the golden afternoon sunlight, casting patterns on the wall. She tucked a lock of her now silver hair behind her ear, thinking that after all this time it still surprised her to see her age reflected in Josh and Donna, despite their being a few years younger. Everything about their lives was so different now yet it felt no time had passed.

Tomorrow they’d drive to Manchester to see the Bartletts, Sam and his new wife joining them later in the weekend. 

Their annual trip to the farm was always a highlight of the holiday season, especially for Huck and Molly who had been going even before Toby and CJ married. Sometimes Jed hugs Molly longer than usual or gets misty eyed when he first sees her. CJ has always said it’s because Molly has presence, that she makes everyone feel at safe and at ease. Toby says it’s a father thing she might understand one day; Molly reminds him how fragile life is, bringing him back to a time when his own daughters were young and then to a time when her parents rallied around the President like he was their father. 

Throughout the years of changes and loss and new beginnings, CJ took comfort in the way their lives were permanently wound together. 

Shortly after dinner Huck bounded down the stairs, his dark hair falling across his forehead. 

“I’m going over to Stephanie’s for a few hours,” he called, grabbing for his coat. 

CJ smiled at the thought of Huck spending the day with his first serious girlfriend and her family. 

“Dad said he wants you back by 8, please. Oh and don’t forget the plate of cookies we made.”

“Yeah, okay,” Huck replied. “See you later, love you.” 

CJ stilled, watching her step-son close the door behind him. 

She smiled broadly, the skin around her eyes crinkling. Her lower lids welled with tears and she cleared her throat. 

“He doesn’t usually say...” she trailed. 

Molly passed CJ a leaf patterned napkin to wipe her eyes. Josh reached out, squeezing her hand affectionately. 

“Sorry,” she said, laughing a little. “I’ve been so emotional with this being their first year away.”

Toby strode into the room, snacking on one of the dinner rolls. 

“What’s up?” he asked, wrapping an arm around CJ’s waist. 

“Oh nothing,” she waved him off. “Just your son being sweet.” 

Toby pressed a kiss to her temple, “He’s your son too.” 

“Yeah,” CJ beamed, winking at Molly. 

When they left the White House this certainly wasn’t the life she’d imagined but it was more perfect than anything she could have dreamed of.


End file.
